Events that Change You
by BlueLemonFatCat
Summary: BBC 2006 Series.Certain events have changed Lucy. Changed her feelings, perspective. Now she's on the run with Robin Hood and his Merry Men. Friends will be made, enemys will be forged. Feelings will change once more, but for better or for worse?
1. Running, Beginnings and Introductions

** Chapter 1**

I didn't know where I was running; I was just well…running. Away from Nottingham, from the place where the sentence of death by the hangman's noose would soon be placed upon my head. All I had done was stolen two loaves of bread to feed my parents and siblings. But the Sheriff had found out and was to send Gisbourne after me. I had got wind of the arrest from my good friend Toby who worked in the gaol and I had left my home before the first light of day. I was to make for the forest where I knew the people there were a law unto themselves. I stopped. Panting, out of breath. My muscles burned. I looked back. Far away in the distance I could see the faint outline of horses. I swore. Gisbourne! I delved further into the woods. I jumped over hedgerows, brambles. I looked behind me again. They were approaching at speed. My reddy-golden hair was falling in front of my eyes. I took a sharp turn and just ahead, I could see a camp with a group of men sitting around the fire. I looked behind me again. Gisbourne was still approaching. I stopped.

I didn't want to get these men into trouble. I sprinted back to the right away from the men. Seeing a thick fir tree, I swung myself up into it. I sat there my heart pounding in my chest. I gulped for air and closed my eyes. Down below I saw Gisbourne. He had stopped. Not knowing which way I had gone.

"Did anyone see which way the wench went?" There was a murmur and shaking of heads from his soldiers. Gisbourne sighed. "Alright back to Nottingham. We'll catch up with her sooner or later." My shoulders relaxed. My side had a stitch m muscles burned, my face was red and sweaty, but I had thrown Gisbourne of my trail. For the moment anyhow. I sat there for a while re-cooperating. When I was a little rested. I slipped down from my hiding place. I needed water. I think there was a river over to the right somewhere-

There was the cold metal of a sword against my neck. From the depths of my hood, I could see the group of men from around the camp. The one who had his sword at my neck, I could assume was the leader.

"Why was Gisbourne chasing you and who are you?" He had released the sword slightly from my neck giving me the small leeway of ducking away. I made a break for it. But strong arms from some of the other men pinned me back.

"I said. Who are you and what have you to do with Gisbourne?" the man repeated.

"I could ask you the same question." I replied coolly.

"But I asked you first." I weighed this up in my mind. I still had my hood up. Do I say I was a man or a woman?

"You were running pretty fast. What happened to your horse?" He asked again.

"Don't have one. Can I go now please?"

The man laughed shortly. "Let a complete stranger go? You could be in league with the Sheriff."

I felt cold air suddenly on my head and the men who were holding me dropped me like a hot poker. I glared at the questioning man.

"I am not in league with the Sheriff." In case you hadn't realized I was running for my life from his right-hand man!"

"So why were you running from him?" said the man unperturbed by the fact that my gender had come to light. The rest of his group looked uneasy. The man smiled.

"I'm Robin Hood." I relaxed. I knew of him. A tyrant was what the Sheriff called him, therefore Robin Hood was no enemy of mine.

"Lucy Bredon." I replied.

"So, Lucy Bredon, why were you running away from the Sheriff?"

I looked at the ground. "I stole loaves of bread to feed my family. The sentence is-" I broke off. I had been staring at the prints left by their horses. "Are they your horses?" I asked urgently.

"Yes-why?"

"You didn't happen to steal them from Gisbourne by any chance?"

"Maybe."

"They're marked you fools! Gisbourne can follow as easily as if you were leading him their yourselves! Run you idiots run!"

"Gisbourne could be on his way." One of the men began.

"Or maybe he's already here." Said a cold voice. We all turned. Gisbourne's soldiers started towards us. I slung an arrow into my bow and shot one of the soldiers down. There was soon a mini battle going on. I had been using a sword since the age of 7. I was 18 now. I swung at them. Gisbourne just watched. While they were fighting, the men were taking food etc. off the marked horses and loading onto their own. The men were beginning to gallop away. Someone reached down and swung me onto their horse.

"Hold on tight!" he called. I turned around. Gisbourne was not happy.

We reached a small clearing which would obviously be our new camp the men were cheering over their victory against Gisbourne. I slid off Robin's horse and stood to one side. Not quite knowing what to do. Then the whole group were looking at me.

"What do we think men? Do we let her join? She can fight, we know that."

Hang on? What was going on? '_It would be sensible, I suppose. How was I supposed to last on my own?' _

While I had been daydreaming, the men had been discussing whether I should be allowed to join their group.

"Right. We've decided. How would you like to join our select band?" He spread his arms open wide smiling.

"I'll join, as long as I'm not a maid. I am not doing all the cooking and all the cleaning. I hate them both." The men nodded. "Alright. I'll join." This was met with cheers and I found myself being patted on the back several times and being introduced to everyone.

"Will Scarlet, pleasure to meet your acquaintance."

"Little John." Said the biggest man I'd ever seen.

"Much. I fought with the master in the Crusades." Much said proudly.

"Roy Whitsdale."

"Allen a Dale."

A few more names followed.

"And this is our esteemed leader- Robin Hood." He gave a mock bow. I smiled. "I'm Lucy Bredon."

"Well Lucy, it's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance. Now then," He turned. "What are we suppose to do about Gisbourne?" I shuddered. Maybe I hadn't told the whole story about why I was running away from Gisbourne. But that could wait for another day.

"We need more horses. Does anyone know where we can get them from?"

"We could get them from Nottingham. Perhaps the Sheriff's?"

"You can't." I spoke up suddenly. "his horses are marked as well with an 'S' or will be after he founds out how easily Gisbourne tracked us."

"Good thinking." Said Robin. "Well, it's getting dark. I suggest we camp down for the night and send off a hunting party to see what we can find."

"Will, Little John, Roy, Allen and Much" try and find rabbit or deer or something. They all left leaving just me and Robin.

"So, Lucy. Are you going to tell me your whole story or just half of it which you told the others." He said sitting next to me and flashing me a smile.

"Well…"

Hey! thanks for reading! Please review I do take all constructive criticism on board. Thanks!


	2. First Battles and Stray Arrows

Hey, thanks to all those who read the first chapter. This chapter should be better it takes me a while to warm up. I apologize for the grammar errors. I am improving as my English teacher is using up all his red biro on my work! Anyhoo here we go.

**Chapter 2**

"So are you going to tell me your whole story?" Robin asked.

"Well… what do you want to know?"

"Where did you learn to fight like that?"

I looked into his eyes. They were curious. But they had seen what I had seen.

"When I was 13… King Richard knocked on the door of our home while he was visiting the Sheriff…he was looking for girls to take with him to battle to serve as nurses. What choice did I have? I couldn't say no to the King." I sighed. "So I went to the Crusades to nurse the wounded." I swallowed and looked at Robin. He said nothing so I continued. "I learned to fight for self-defense. I did know how to use a sword a bit. My uncle took me aside once when I was 7 and taught me how to use one. But I improved when I was off duty. You never knew whether the Turks would spring an attack… well you did as you were there." I looked at Robin.

"You were at the Crusades." He croaked.

I nodded. "I was involved in a war I didn't want to be in. What were we fighting against? I didn't know. All I saw were the horrors of battle. I held men as they died in my arms, I was unable to save them. My ears were filled all day long with the fears of battle. My dreams were filled with blood and horror and the stench of death. I was one of the very few of nurses who cleaned wounds properly so they weren't infected but I had to nurse so many who had fevers whose wounds were infected. Many were so weak they couldn't recover. After I had been away from England for five years, King Richard came to me. I had been standing at the back of the tent and for the first time in five years I was crying. I was sick of the battle sick of the smell of blood, death, I wanted to go back. King Richard looked at me for the first time as a little girl. He let me come back here." I turned to Robin. My eyes were misty. "But enough of the Crusades. Those images are for my dreams not my waking moments." Robin was speechless. "How could he let you go there? You were only 13!" he managed at last.

I shrugged. "How was he meant to know how long the battles would last?"

We sat in silence for a while.

"But why are you scared of Gisbourne?"

"Because he's after me!"

"No there's something else. What is it? Lucy, you can tell me."

"Robin! We have deer and rabbit!" It was the others. Robin shot me a look which clearly said 'tell me later'

I looked back down. I helped Little John cook the deer and rabbit and he told me stories of the Merry Men's escapades. Some of them were hilarious. Like the time they were creeping about trying to avoid the Sheriff when a rabbit strayed across their path and scared them all senseless!

"Little John, I hope you are not making us look like fools with the one or two times we perhaps haven't been so quite alert. We wouldn't want Lucy thinking she'd fallen in with a band of clowns." Will Scarlett shot me a wink as he sat down next to me.

"Would I do such a thing Will… Watch out a rabbit!" he said dangling it in front of Will's nose.

"Funny Little John. Very funny. Would you mind cooking it so we weren't all starving?" he turned to me.

"So Lucy… Husband… Child…?"

I laughed. "Nope, none of those."

"Why not?"

I shot a look at robin who was clearly eavesdropping. "I've…been away."

"Where?"

"You are too nosy for your own good!" I said laughing and gave him a shove.

He held up his hands in defence. "Point taken, point taken."

Soon everyone was tucking into either rabbit or deer, I was absolutely starving. I'd only snacked on berries throughout the day.

"Alright men…and women" said Robin with an acknowledgeable bow at me. Let's sort out watches and then turn in for the night. We drew lots from pieces of straw. Every straw was cut at a different length, signifying the time of the watch. I got the midnight watch. But Robin volunteered to watch with me as it was my first one.

"And I want to know what's bothering you." He muttered in my ear.

I was surprised at how fast I had been accepted and had settled in. I was officially one of the gang. I had already become a sister figure sort of. Will was on the watch before me.

"Be careful…"muttered Much. "He'll chuck water on you to wake you up."

"I heard that Much and I wouldn't dare. She's a lady. That would be improper of me."

I smiled and went to find somewhere to sleep. I laid my blanket down like the others and was soon in a dreamless sleep.

"Lucy. Lucy. Llluuuccccyyyy." Someone was shaking me on my shoulder. It was Will. "It's time for your watch." I nodded. I pulled a tunic over my leggings and undershirt. I heaved myself up out of my warm bed. The stars were bright and the air was crisp. I wandered over to the log next to the fire to warm my hands. I was soon joined by Robin.

"Sleep alright?" he asked

"Not bad thanks. I'll get use to it." I said smiling.

We sat in silence for a while.

"So…Why does Gisbourne scare you so much?" he asked. It was the question I had been dreading. I didn't want to talk about it.

"I don't want to talk about it." I mumbled. "Why are you so bothered anyway?" I asked.

"I just want to help you." He said.

"Well, I don't need help alright!" I nearly shouted. But stopped myself. "I'm sorry, Robin but…I don't know, it's just… Can I tell you later?"

He looked into my eyes. "Alright… Just remember I hate Gisbourne's guts as well." I laughed.

There was a sudden cracking sound to the left of us. Robin jumped up, bow and arrow already notched into place. I followed suit. We said nothing for a few seconds.

"Who's there?" Robin called. No reply. There was another snapping of a twig. To the right of us, this time. I swung my arrow round.

"Who's there?" I asked, this time. There was the sound of someone retreating. Robin shot an arrow in the vague direction. There was no sound except the person who was retreating. We sat down slowly.

"Be on your alert." Robin whispered in my ear. I shivered.

"Who do you reckon it is?" I whispered. Robin shrugged.

"No idea. But be careful, Lucy." We sat inn silence for the rest of the watch, ears pricked for any other sound of movement. After a while, Robin said: "Come on, our watch is over. I'll wake up Little John and tell him." I nodded.

"G'nite."

"Hmm? Oh G'nite Lucy." I turned and went to my bed. I took off my tunic and fell into sleep. My dreams were filled with shadows, marked footprints and men in black on horses.

I was awoken to the smell of cooking. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Little John was bent over to the fire cooking something. The rest of the camp was still asleep. I pulled my tunic over my head.

"Morning Little John."

"Oh, good morning Lucy. Sleep well?"

I grimaced. "I'll get use to it." Little John chuckled. "Is there anywhere I could wash?"

"Urr… I think there's a river through those bushes." I thanked him and headed off. Little John was right. Making sure there was nobody around, I stripped off and dived in. The water was cool and refreshing against my skin I swam to the edge and grabbed the coarse soap I had brought with me. I scrubbed myself clean and then dried myself on the strip of material which substituted as a towel. I dressed and headed back to camp. Most of the men were still asleep. Robin, Much and Little John were the only ones up. Little John threw some food to me. I took it and ate hungrily. After I'd finished, Robin handed me a pail of water.

"Throw this over Scarlett will you?" I took it and looked at him

"Are you sure?"

"Scarlett's the heaviest sleeper. His fright will awaken the others and give him a bath at the same time." Replied Much.

I took the pail of water and threw half of it over Will. He sat bolt upright.

"Robin! That's cold!" he yelled.

"That's the point." He said taking the pail from me. I couldn't help smiling. The others were now awake.

"Come on then Lucy; let's see what your archery skills are like." Was what Robin said after everyone was dressed. I was led over to a tree with a target hastily scratched into it. I picked up my bow and arrow, and feeling nervous that everyone was watching me. I took aim. The first one just missed the bullseye.

"You have 3 turns." Said Robin.

I aimed again and this time, the shot was true. I picked up the third one. I kept my hand steady, aimed to just above the second arrow… and fired. The arrow spliced my second arrow right down the middle. This was met with cheers.

"You're good!" cried Roy.

"Don't sound so surprised." I said. I was clapped on the back.

'Watch out, you'll give Robin a run for his money." I grinned. Suddenly an arrow whistled through the air, narrowly avoiding Much.

"Who did that?" he cried. We wheeled around. Soldiers of the guard were advancing towards us. I took two arrows and knocked the first two down, but now I had run out and the ones in the tree were firmly stuck. We all got out our swords and daggers and advanced. I kept to the back of the group. One-on-one combat was not my forte.  
I came to a clash with a guard a couple of inches taller than me and strong. Our swords met. I parried his first two blows but had to dodge the third as it went to slice my stomach. I knocked his sword out the way, and dodged an arrow at the same time. He was advancing towards me and I was coming up against a tree. I swung at him with my sword and he jumped back I slashed at him and drew blood from his arm. He was infuriated and knocked my sword out the way. He made for a punch at my ribs, but I skirted to the side and aimed a kick in his abdomen he was winded but grabbed my foot down and brought me down as well, I kicked his hand out the way and jumped up. I grabbed my sword and meant to bring it down, to kill him. But I hesititated. I had nursed those on battlefield seen men killed by other men, but I couldn't kill in cold blood. An arrow whistled past me and pierced the man in the heart. I turned it was Allen. I nodded to him and turned back.  
I jumped over the man's body and was struck by sudden pain in my right arm. I let out a cry and wrenched the arrow out. Another guard was coming toward me. I slashed at him with my sword. He fell. My sword was red with blood. I clamped my arm with my hand and drew it away. It was bloody. My arm was throbbing.  
But I grabbed my sword and ran in to help Much who was being attacked by two men. Our swords clashed with the enemy. I blocked their first three moves but saw an opportunity and slashed one across the stomach. He ran back crying with pain. Much took this opportunity to get the other guard. They were retreating. But it had been hard. I turned away so they couldn't see my arm. Robin suddenly let out a cry. An arrow had pierced him in the side. I rushed to him. He had his hand clamped to his side. I batted it away.

"Get off, or I can't stitch it."

"It's fine. Honestly."

"You are the worst liar I know. Sit down and be quiet."

He obeyed. The other men were bandaging up scratches and salvaging arrows.

"Take your shirt off." I ordered. He did, but with grimacing. "Lie down on your good side." He did and I made sure not to look at his chest which was very muscular and toned. I dabbed gently at his wound with warm water.

"Ow! That hurts! Do you have to do this?!" I raised a cynical eyebrow at him.

"Do you want it to get infected?" He said nothing. I very carefully washed the blood away and the remnants of arrow away. It hadn't been a sharp arrow and the cut was too shallow for any arrow to still be there. I reached in my pack and brought out needle and thread.

"Now this needle is blunt and is going to hurt. So I'll try and be quick." I carefully inserted the needle into his skin he grabbed my arm (my good one thankfully) I looked up at him. "It'll be over soon I promise." I said quietly. I sewed a few more stitches. I dried the wound and stood up. "There you go. Be careful don't stretch it for a few days." I helped him up.

"Thank you." He said.

I shrugged. "I don't fancy nursing you through a fever." He grinned. I turned to go and bathe my wound, though how I was going to stitch it, I had no idea.

"What's wrong with your arm?" Robin pulled me back. I cursed silently.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?! Your tunic is turning red!"

"I'm fine honestly."

"And you said I was an awful liar. Sit down." He pushed me down. "Take your tunic off." I obeyed reluctantly. Taking my tunic off was easier said than done. I cursed quietly as I did it.

"Where did you learn such language?" Robin said smiling at me. I glared at him as I rolled the sleeves of my undershirt up. The wound was quite deep and would be painful to stitch it up. Robin took my arm gently and daubed at the wound with a wet cloth. I grit my teeth. He carefully wiped the needle and put in a lot more string.

"Actually we might have to sear it." I went white.

"Really? Stitching will be fine. Here let me do it." I said hastily. Robin pulled the needle out of my reach.

"Is the First Aid tent? I have a scratch on my head which- Lucy! How did you get that?" It was Will.

"Stray arrow hit her."

"Will let me see your head." I replied trying to switch the subject from me.

"No way. Robin, are you sure we shouldn't sear that? It looks pretty big to stitch."

"That's what I thought." I said nothing. I was not going to appear weak and helpless in front of them. Robin gave me a bit of leather to bite into and cast some iron into the fire. He waited a moment drew it out and looked at me.

"This is going to hurt." Will sat down next to me. I gripped his hand. Robin placed the iron on my skin. Not one sound escaped my lips as I bit down so hard into the leather I thought my teeth would break. I let go of Will's hand as I realised I had practically broken it. Robin took the iron off and clamped a cold cloth down onto the new wound. He removed the leather and I let the worst language out under my breath.

"Are you alright Luce?" Will and Robin asked.

"I'll live." I grimaced. 'Don't tell anyone else about this please." They nodded.

"Now Will let's have a look at that cut." Robin turned to go. "Robin!" I called. He turned. "Thanks." I said. He smiled.

"You helped me, I helped you. Even?" he asked.

I smiled. "Even."

* * *

Hey, thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please keep reviewing. I will try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible, but school starts tomorrow and I have GCSE Mock exams in 3 weeks! Argh!!!!!!! 

Thanks again for reading!


	3. Reflections

Hey, I apologize in advance, because in the distant future there will be a break in writing as I have GCSE Mock exams (oh joy!) But here's the third chappie.

**Chapter 3**

"I think we should go this way."

"Why?"

"Because there are footprints leading in the other direction, so we should avoid them."

We were desperately trying to find a new camp after the ambush of the previous one but it was like trying to find a needle in a haystack. We had reached a fork in the road and there were arguments over which fork to take.

"Lucy." Robin turned around to me. I was sitting on his horse. "Which way?" I thought for a moment.

"That way." I pointed to the left.

"Right! Do what the lady says- let's go." We cantered off. My arm still throbbed painfully. I shifted it and let out a tiny cry only Robin could hear.

"You alright?" he said twisting around slightly.

"I'm fine. Robin! Twist the other way! Your side! I'm not stitching it up again."

He turned around again. We rode on for about 20 minutes before we came to a stop.

"Here will do." Robin said. "Running water nearby, sheltered…"

"Robin, it's getting late." It was Little John. "We'll need a hunting party, Lucy- why don't you come? You'll learn what to do."

"Great." I put on a bright smile and went to get some bows and arrows.

"Lucy your arm." Will hissed in my ear. I waved him away.

"Oi! Little John, I'll come too."

"Right, so that's me, Lucy, Will and Allen. Right, let's go." We set off. I hadn't really much to do with Allen yet, apart from when he shot that soldier for me. He nodded to me.

"Alright?"

"Not bad, you?"

"It was your first battle today, wasn't it?"

"Yes…thanks for getting that soldier for me."

He clapped me on the arm. "No problem-it's always a bit strange and scary in your first battle."

'_If only it was my first experience of battle.' _I thought.

"Come on you two! Keep up!" We jogged up next to Will and Little John. "Right. Spot anything, creep up to it until it's in range and then give it a shot." He muttered quietly. "Did anyone bring a longbow?"

"I did" I whispered. Little John nodded.  
"That's good."

We walked along, trying not to make too much noise and to avoid stepping on twigs. I was looking to the left, when I spotted something. I tapped Will on the arm.  
"Look." I said in a whisper barely audible. It was a deer. Only a small one, but it could last us a couple of days, maybe even a week.  
"Brilliant!"

I took out my longbow, but my new wound almost made me cry. Will took the longbow from me giving me a smile.  
"Here, let me do it." I gave him a thankful smile. Will took aim and shot true.

"Little John! We have dinner!" Little John came towards us with two rabbits on string slung around his neck.

"Right. Lucy, you take these." He handed me the rabbit and he went to pick up the deer. "We need some more bread and flour as well. We've almost run out."

"Well, the nearest village is Knighton. We could go there tomorrow. Do some bartering." Replied Allen.

"Good plan. Well, let's get this back to the others. Lucy, you're cooking with me tonight. We do everything on an almost fair rota. You might want to stock up now. Will's cooking is notoriously bad."

"Hey. It's not that bad!"

"You forgot to skin the rabbit!"

"Well, at least no-one ever forgot that meal." Will said proudly.

"With good reason." Allen muttered in my ear.

We made our way back to the camp. It was getting dark. There was a sudden movement somewhere near us.

'Hush what was that?" Allen whipped out his dagger. Will edged in front of me as a shield.

"Probably just a pheasant." Little John whispered. "Come on, let's get back to the others."

We arrived back at camp to a roaring fire. I helped John skin the rabbit and deer and we threw them in a pot with various vegetables.

Will threw himself down next to me.

"Brilliant! I haven't had a meal cooked by a wo-"

"Are you going to finish that sentence Will, or shall I?" I said, glaring at him. There were various chuckles from around us.

"Urr…by a wonderful fire for ages!" I laughed and gave him a shove. Dinner seemed to take for ages but we were all soon tucking in. Robin came to sit next to me.

"How's your arm?" I shrugged. "You didn't damage it on the hunt, did you?" I shook my head. Robin looked relieved. "Good."

"Robin!" It was Allen. "Fancy going to Knighton tomorrow? For supplies? We need more arrows and things."

"Sounds like a plan." Robin agreed. "But we'll have to be careful. We're all wanted for various crimes in Nottingham. Keep our heads down. Do our business and get out of there. Unless, something else crops up and we have to undo the Sheriff's evil work against our people." He turned to me."We like to steal from the rich to give to the poor." I nodded

"Sounds like a good idea. Hardly anyone can pay taxes. The debtors' prison is already over its limit." There was a murmur of agreement. Roy gave a huge yawn.

"Right. Let's draw lots." Robin ordered. This time, I got the first watch. I was quite pleased about that it mean that I wouldn't be woken up a some unearthly hour of the night or early morning. Everyone started turning in.

"Lucy, I'm the watch after you. You should know when your watch is over if you don't stoke the fire. It will be almost in embers by the time you finish." I nodded to Robin.

"Right you are."

I sat in silence. Listening to the sounds of the forest, the crackling of the fire, the occasional hoot of an owl. I had never been bothered by the dark. As a girl, I was the only one brave enough to go outside in the night. All my friends would squeal and find it terrifying. I had always been a bit of an outsider. Didn't understand the fuss of dresses and attempting to look pretty all the time. I always took the view of you took me how I was. Like it or leave it. Most boys didn't give me a second glance, but one had…I was lost in memories of the past. I only realised that my watch was over when I felt the light of the fire had gone. I went over to Robin to wake him.

"Robin." I said quietly. "Robin." I said shaking his arm. "Robin!" I hissed in his ear. Nothing. I knelt back. I very carefully opened one eyelid. Immediately a smile appeared on his face.

"Well. What a nice face to wake up to." He said giving me a grin. I blushed violently, but thankfully it was too dark for him to see. He got up. "Anything happened?"

"No." I said shaking my head.

"Good. Well, goodnight."

"Goodnight." I took my place in the well, it could be called a circle, around the fire. I slipped my tunic off, so I was sleeping just in my undershirt and leggings. I closed my eyes and was soon asleep.

Robin watched her fall asleep. He sighed and stoked the fire. It was very different having a girl around. Everyone was a lot more alert and...more polite? He thought about this for a second. No, no more polite. Having her around made him think a lot about Marion. She had changed a lot since he had come back from the Crusades. He was 20 now, but still loved her. But everything she said to him was like a criticism. They had moved apart. In…different directions. He was travelling in the same direction he always had, therefore she must have changed. She's still unmarried. Robin smirked into the fire. But she seemed to hate him. She was icy, cold like she had never been. 5 years is a long time apart, admittedly, but he never thought she could be that cold. Maybe when King Richard came back she'd change but… well, who knows. Robin didn't want to chase Marion forever. He wanted to settle down. Take his manor back at Loxley sometime in the future. After he had got rid of the Sheriff once and for all. But he didn't want to be chasing Marion fruitlessly forever. There's only so much criticism one man could take.  
He looked back at Lucy who was fast asleep. He still couldn't believe she had fought in the Crusades. She had seen more battle than most men ever see and she had spent 5 years in that nursing tent, 5 years! Robin shuddered. He had been in the tent twice and it was awful. Blood everywhere, death… and she didn't cry for five years. He had seen most men cry after about a month. Something about Lucy told him that she had become an expert at bottling up her emotions. A bit like him he supposed. There was the issue of Gisbourne as well. The day they found her, everytime Gisbourne mentioned, her eyes went funny as if something unpleasant was crossing her mind or she shivered slightly. He may have been the only one to notice it. He hated Gisbourne, he couldn't stand it that he was with Marion so much. Who knew what he was capable of. Perhaps Lucy did. Perhaps that's why she's so scared. He knew he'd tell her when she was ready. For, he had seen been through what she had. He was probably the first person she could talk to about it. He had had Much, but she would've had no-one. He shook his head. Too many thoughts. He went over to wake up Roy.

* * *

"Wake up! Rise and shine!" I sat bolt upright.

"Will, do you have to shout that in my ear?"

"You threw water at me!"

"Fair point." I pulled my tunic over my head. "What's for breakfast?"

"Cold rabbit or berries."

"Berries it is." I sat down next to Robin who handed me the bowl.

"Hungry?"

"Starving."

After I had finished I turned to him. "Right, I need to check your wound."

"Why?"

"To check it's not being infected."

"It's fine honestly. No pain." he said as he shrugged his shirt off.

"Robin! What the hell are you doing?" said Will in mock horror.

"I'm checking his wound." I replied. I touched Robin's wound lightly. "Does that hurt?"

"No."

"How about this?" I pressed harder.

"No."

"Good." I grabbed a wet cloth, cleaned the wound slightly just in case any infection was lurking. "Right. You're free to go."

"How's your arm?" Robin asked quietly. I shrugged.

"Sore. But as good as can be expected. I should be able to use a longbow again in about a week. I'll just have to cope with a short bow until then." Robin nodded. The whole camp was awake.

Robin addressed them. "Right. Who wants to stay behind and look after the camp? Roy. Excellent. Right, let's go."

Everyone began to saddle up their horses. Robin turned to me.

"Ready for a little trip to Knighton?" he asked.

* * *

Hey, thanks for reading and don't forget to review, I take everything onboard. I have GCSE Mock exams coming up so I don't know when the next chapter will be, as revision must come first, but I'll do my best! 


End file.
